


Swift, T. (2012, Track 4)

by baeconandeggs, lightuptheskies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightuptheskies/pseuds/lightuptheskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA <i>I Knew You Were Trouble</i>, if only Park Chanyeol knew that TayTay song when he first met Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift, T. (2012, Track 4)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m deeply sorry to the mods, my beta, and everyone i’ve disappointed and disturbed in the making of this fic. I’m thankful you still put up with me, though. To the great person who sent this fantastic prompt: i’m so sorry, please forgive me for not doing it justice.

 

 

 

One look at the ultra-bright red hair and the insanely ripped skinny jeans and Park Chanyeol knew that the next few weeks would be absolute hell. His gaze returns to the young man’s face and he’s a bit startled when he realizes he’s being subjected to the same scrutiny he was giving the guy. Chanyeol can feel the other male’s frank gaze touch his sleekly styled black hair, slowly travelling down the length of his suit before it returns to meet his eyes. He’s a bit unsettled when the young man tilts his chin up in a confusing show of defiance and it makes Chanyeol frown as he breaks the eye contact. He determinedly glances down at the mostly blank piece of paper in his hand which serves as the redhead’s resumé.

“Jongdae?” he calls out.

A slightly-built man walks over from the wine bar. “Yes, Mr. Park?”

“Would you please show Mr. Byun around for a bit? I need to check on something real quick.” Chanyeol turns to the applicant. “Mr. Byun—”

“Baekhyun’s fine,” the shorter man cuts in.

“Okay.  _Baekhyun_ , this is Kim Jongdae, our maitre d’. I’ll be leaving you to his care.” Chanyeol takes quick strides to his office and closes the door with a deep sigh. Surely, there is a way out of this. He takes out the phone from his pocket and calls the person who started this mess.

“Hello?”

“Hello, mother.”

“What is it, dear?” his mother answers airily.

Chanyeol heaves another sigh. “You know very well what this is about.”

“Look at you sounding all stern,” his mother teases with a chuckle. “Have you met him?”

“Yes, I have and I don’t know where you got this guy. Seriously? You’re letting this  _stranger_ work for your restaurant?” Chanyeol glances at the resume once more. “He has no recommendations! The guy has a questionable background, an abominable wardrobe, and to top it all off he has red hair! I wouldn’t hire him to take out the trash let alone as a staff in your restaurant.”

“You are right, dear.  _My_  restaurant. Mine, so I get to employ who I want.”

“Mother—”

“ _Chanyeol_. I’ve been in the business long before you were born. I know what I’m doing. I’ve made my decision and I’ve already told you my terms. Train him and if he passes my evaluation, you get the funds for that cafe you wanted.”

“That’s unfair,” Chanyeol replies stiffly. “You already signed the contract to fund half of it as my partner. You’re virtually obligated to do that with or without me training your foundling.”

“Oh, well then, how about we change that to  _full_  funding and you getting sole ownership?”

Chanyeol’s taken aback by his mother’s terms. “All that just to help this man out? Mother, are you keeping something from me?”

Mrs. Park chuckles into the receiver. “No, I didn’t have a child out of wedlock. Your father was the only one for me.”

“I’m being serious here. Why are you doing this?”

“Let’s just say, I cost this child his job… and I want to make amends.”

Chanyeol runs his free hand down his face. “What did you do this time?”

His mother huffs. “If you must know I didn’t know he was late for work when he helped little ol’ me with my shopping bags—”

“Where were you?”

“Myeongdong—”

“Myeongdong?”

“Anyway, so I got a little bit carried away buying stuff for our trip and—”

“Where was the driver?” Met with silence, Chanyeol _tsks_. “You were alone? Mom, how many times have I told you? You just hurt your hip and you’re not getting any younger—”

“Oh, hush. I do not appreciate being reminded of my age, thank you very much. I know I wasn’t supposed to go out alone but it was spur of the moment and you know me. But going back, my arms were killing me lugging those bags around and then my hips started killing me so I had to stop walking for a while.”

He can just imagine his mother, looking out of place in the middle of a busy street, frail and pale while holding onto her hip. Chanyeol can feel his temple throb with overdue worry.

“Then this sweetheart stopped beside me and offered to take me to the hospital but I refused—you know I hate going to one—so I told him I just needed a cab. He called one for me and even assisted me with my shopping bags but when I was about to thank him this huge man came out from a diner in front of us and just started shouting and shouting and shouting. Really, are manners that rare nowadays?”

“Then what happened?” he asks impatiently.

“Then Baekhyunnie got fired right in front of me. And so tell me how can I just leave such a dear boy like that?”

“This is how nice old ladies get taken advantage of.” Chanyeol can feel his temple throb harder. “You should’ve just given him some money and left it at that.”

“Park Chanyeol, I brought you up better than this,” the lady scolds. “I owed him a job.”

“So you told him you owned a restaurant and he asked you to give him one?”

“Not all people are cretins, son. And I’m not that careless, either. I just told him I knew a restaurant that’s hiring staff right now and that I could put in a good word for him. He would still have to work hard to keep the position,” Mrs. Park explains.

“I do not like this person. He looks… I don’t like him.”

“Well, I say he’s a fine young man. He seems brash, yes, but he just needs proper training and I believe that you’re the perfect person to give it to him,” the older woman says warmly. “I’ll check on him after your father and I get back from our trip. I think six weeks is more than enough time to do it. Don’t feel bad, dear, because it’s beneficial for you, too. You’re putting up your own business soon and you’re good at managing things but we all know you have to work on your people skills.”

Chanyeol can’t completely refute that last bit. It’s not that he’s serious all the time nor is he a dictatorial boss. He just finds it difficult to express himself more freely than anyone else. Maybe it’s because he grew up as an only child and spent most of his time poring over his studies than going out and making friends.

“What will happen if he doesn’t improve?” he asks, reluctantly handing over victory to his mother.

“You can let go of him and I won’t interfere. You and I will still be partners but I get to have a say on the interior design of your place.”

“Mother, no,” he answers tersely and Mrs. Park laughs. The call ends soon after with Chanyeol a bit annoyed at how his mother quite easily manipulated him. He straightens and opens the door to his office, calling for Jongdae to bring the Byun guy over.

Chanyeol sits behind his desk as he waits. His mother’s foundling comes in alone with big steps, hands hidden in the front pockets of his baseball jacket. The taller man starts to speak but pauses because there’s that defiant stance again, almost as if Byun Baekhyun was bracing himself for an attack or a rejection. Chanyeol clears his throat and motions for the guy to sit down.

“Here’s a list of the requirements you have to submit on Friday. Standard background check forms.” Chanyeol hands the redhead a folder. “Unfortunately, Mr. Byun, that hair would have to go.  _Viva Polo_  has a very good reputation. We are operating a four-star restaurant here and not a low class diner, we’re very particular about how our staff present themselves to the customers. Black or dark brown will do.”

“Wait. Shut up. I’m hired?” the other male asks in obvious disbelief.

“For the time being, yes. How long you stay still depends on your performance,” Chanyeol replies, frowning at the guy’s choice of words. “A very good lady has put in a word for you and I trust you won’t let her down.”

“Wow, okay.”

“If nothing’s amiss, I’ll be seeing you the Monday after so we can start on your training.”

Chanyeol stands up and extends his hand. Byun Baekhyun seems hesitant to receive the handshake at first but then he reaches for it shortly. His fingers were slim,  _Just like the rest of him_ , Chanyeol thinks absently.

He takes out his planner when Byun Baekhyun leaves. He reads his latest entry and circles the date several times. He recalls the way Byun Baekhyun was studying him earlier and how his bright hair fell in disarray across his forehead. 

 

_He really looks like trouble._

 

 

 

 

 

_03/XX/2016_

_Hired a hooligan; Training starts XX April._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please call me when the wine delivery arrives. They’ve been late three times in a row. I’ll talk to them personally,” Chanyeol says, returning the supplies list to the restaurant’s manager, Kim Minseok, who was also his friend. They were standing just inside the kitchen doors where Chanyeol was starting his rounds for the day. The kitchen staff is busy as usual and the two men had to speak louder to be heard over the clanging of numerous pots and pans.

“Okay,” the shorter man answers. “The new hire’s expected to arrive at 3pm. Do I direct him to your office or do I just get on with the training.”

“Show him to my office when he arrives. As for his training, I’ll handle it personally.”

Minseok stares at him in surprise and Chanyeol realizes it’s suddenly too quiet in the kitchen. He looks around and sees similar expressions from the others. Their head chef’s, Do Kyungsoo’s, eyes are rounder than usual and his assistant, Oh Sehun, who usually appears indifferent, is also looking at him with blatant curiosity.

Was it that surprising? Chanyeol knows he isn’t as agreeable as his mother but he wasn’t as unfit to train people as all that. He has been at the helms for the past two years and would like to believe he has a good relationship with the restaurant staff. He does talk to them once in awhile, checking up on their lives and not just giving them orders. If it’s sometimes awkward, well, it was nothing to complain about. That’s why he really doesn’t get the overly shocked looks people were throwing his way. Chanyeol raises a brow and the kitchen staff is quick to return to their duties, starting off the noises anew.

“Sorry. Not that you aren’t capable, because you are. It’s just—it’s unusual for you to train a newbie,” Minseok comments.

Chanyeol sighs. “It’s an arrangement I have with my mother. You know her. For my own benefit as a future cafe owner, she says.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll have Byun Baekhyun directed to you as soon as he arrives.”

“Thanks.”

Twelve minutes after three, Chanyeol hears a knock on his door. It opens to reveal the Baekhyun guy wearing Viva Polo’s server’s uniform. The first thing he notices is that the white, long-sleeved shirt tucked around Baekhyun’s small waist is a little loose around his torso. The black slacks fit his legs just fine, although a bit tight on his curvy hips and thighs. Chanyeol belatedly realizes what he’s intently staring at so he quickly tears his gaze away and looks up only to be amazed.

Gone were the fiery red strands. In their place was a head full of soft-looking sable hair. The guy looks way younger for it and the dark color sets off his fair skin quite nicely, making Chanyeol see his features more clearly. Baekhyun’s fringes stop just above his eyebrows, framing small brown eyes. His nose was straight enough and he has a tiny mole right above the corner of his upper lip, a thing Chanyeol missed the first time he saw the other man’s face. The guy looks prim and well put together and it’s like a completely different person standing in front of him.

That is, until Byun Baekhyun opens his mouth.

“I know, right? I look ridiculous in this outfit.”

“You’re late,” Chanyeol replies, leaning against the back of his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

There is a pause when the upward quirk of the shorter man’s lips disappears. And when next he speaks, the light teasing tone he had earlier is gone.

“I  _feel_  ridiculous in this outfit.”

“I feel ridiculous hiring you,” the taller man answers back. “It seems that we’re even.”

“Then why did you hire me?” Baekhyun asks, turning his chin up like a puppy ready for battle.

“To be honest, I doubt you have any real knowledge in this field, you look stubborn and hard to train, and your lack of manners is appalling. Unfortunately, turning you away was out of the question.” Chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s talking so harshly all of a sudden. Baekhyun’s presence is unsettling him in a way that makes him say things he wouldn’t normally say. “Viva Polo is known for the quality of its food and its top notch service, something I’m not sure you completely grasp. If you’re thinking you can slack off and bluster your way through this job, better think again.”

“I can just quit right now, you know,” Byun Baekhyun says almost off-handedly but Chanyeol can see the balled fists against his sides.

“You can’t. You need a job and we pay well.”

“I don’t need a stuck up grasshopper like you to look down on me.”

Chanyeol concedes he  _kind of_  deserves that. “I apologize for my earlier remarks but I stand by them. Like it or not, for the duration of your training, you will be directly under me.”

“Under you, huh?”

For some reason the same words take on a different meaning coming from the shorter man’s tongue and Chanyeol stands up to hide his discomfiture at the unbidden image of him  _lying on top_  of a smirking and dishevelled Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol picks up his planner and reads his notes. “You have one week to learn the basics. You will work closely with Jongdae and with Jongin who I will introduce later. There will be an evaluation by the end of the week and if you pass you proceed to work the front house. You will take on the morning shift for the first two weeks and then, when I deem you fit, you will take on the second shift. Any questions?”

“None yet. You’ve  _dictated_  everything just fine.”

“Mr. Byun—”

“Baekhyun.”

_“Baekhyun_. Do refrain from aggravating the customers, the staff, and especially the restaurant owner, with your language.” Chanyeol catches the flash of resistance in his eyes before Baekhyun surprisingly backs down and murmurs an agreement.

“Let us begin, then,” Chanyeol announces.

“Ready when you are, Mr. Park.”

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Started training. Orientation._  
_Everybody liked him. I still don’t.  
~~Trouble.~~_   _Trouble._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol expected Byun Baekhyun to strike out the first three days but he relents he has been too hasty in his judgment. After all, real trouble didn’t actually arrive until two weeks later, on Baekhyun’s second night in the front house.

Their working relationship has by no means gone smoothly. Chanyeol has lost count of the arguments they’ve had here and there, the number of times he has called Baekhyun to come to his office for a lecture, and the moments, much to his annoyance, when the argument couldn’t wait and happens in front of the staff after closing hours. The sheer amount of complaints he has for Byun Baekhyun’s mouth is enough to fill a page on his planner every night.

Chanyeol has learned that the new waiter has an opinion on every single thing and isn’t at all afraid to voice it out to the management—the management being Park Chanyeol. He has a rough language that needs refinement, big gestures that need toning down and a sassy attitude that needs taming. Despite that, it drives the taller man crazy, how he can’t complain about anything else. He can’t really find fault with Byun Baekhyun’s actual work. He finishes all the tasks he has been assigned to efficiently enough, from the mundane to the most important.

When it boils down to it, his main problem with the black-haired devil was he knows just when to push Chanyeol’s previously non-existent buttons. He suspects something happened between them during their conversation on Baekhyun’s first day, because it’s obvious he reserves this unruly side of him just for the restaurant owner’s son.

For the nine days since Byun Baekhyun has started working for Viva Polo, he was able to befriend every employee. He simply captivated everyone—from the always scowling Kyungsoo to the quiet Kim Jongin, who took to the boisterous new server so fast, even Jongin's best friend, Oh Sehun, was impressed. Working the same shift and the same area, Baekhyun and Jongin became friends in spite of being polar opposites.

Perhaps that was why Baekhyun felt it right to argue with a customer that night to defend Jongin. Chanyeol’s sure he has discussed the “The customer is always right” policy with Baekhyun at least once every day. Evidently, his mother’s foundling has yet to absorb that lesson because Jongdae has interrupted Chanyeol’s rounds with a worried, “There’s a bit of a trouble out front, Mr. Park.”

Trouble.

The tall man instantly knew it has something to do with Baekhyun. And he’s right. He comes upon the tiny server going head to head with a man twice his size. Chanyeol takes a quick look around. There was a plate and some food scattered on the floor. He sees the young Jongin, holding onto Baekhyun’s elbow, stopping him from advancing towards the customer. It was near closing time so only a few patrons were there to witness the altercation. But it’s still bad for business.

Chanyeol stalks towards the small group, turning to the fuming customer. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting. What seems to be the problem?”

“What kind of restaurant are you running here? All I wanted was to have dinner and your bumbling waiters can’t even do their job right!” the man exclaims angrily.

“I apologize for—” Chanyeol starts but was cut off by the other male.

“Your incompetent employees have wasted my time!” the man complains. “Who even serves cold food!? When I told them to reheat it, this emo waiter of yours had the gall to shove the plate at me when he returned! Is that your idea of a joke?”

Baekhyun steps forward. “That’s not what happened at all! Jongin didn’t—”

“Quiet,” Chanyeol says in a steely voice.

Baekhyun stills then retreats a step, lips compressed in a straight line and eyes bright with indignation.

Chanyeol faces the customer once more. “Again, sir, I apologize for what happened. I assure you, Viva Polo always takes its customers very seriously. Your food will be served promptly, on us. May I offer complimentary—”

“No need. I already lost my appetite!” The large man points his stubby finger at the two servers. “I suggest you fire these two if you still want to keep your business.”

Then the man turns around and mutters complaints all the way to the exit. With the spectacle over, the other diners continue with their food and Jongdae begins to order for a cleanup. Baekhyun’s about to help but Chanyeol stays him with a hard look.

“Come with me to my office.”

The taller man doesn’t speak again until he’s seated behind his desk. Baekhyun remains standing in the middle of the room, face blank but his telltale hands are balled into fists again.

“Don’t fire Jongin. It wasn’t his fault.”

“I won’t fire Jongin.” Chanyeol answers.

“Okay, then.” Baekhyun bows slightly. “It was nice working for Viva Polo. Thank you, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol raises a brow when the guy takes off the black apron around his waist and puts it on top of his desk. “What are you doing?”

“Returning my uniform. Am I not fired?”

This is where it always starts. That defensive tilt of Byun Baekhyun’s chin that manages to claw its way straight through Chanyeol’s logic and makes him snap. Argument after argument. He has yet to develop antibodies for this.

“No, you aren’t. You are to stay to make up for the damage you’ve caused the restaurant’s name.” Chanyeol rounds his desk and picks up the apron, walking towards Baekhyun with sure strides. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to comprehend. It’s the first rule. A rule I’ve repeated time and again.  _The customer is always right_.”

“Well that customer was talking in his phone for an hour!” Baekhyun suddenly bursts out. “Of course his food will turn cold—”

“I don’t care,” Chanyeol says.

“And Jongin was about to place his food on the table when he threw his arm up and hit—”

“I don’t care.”

“So the food fell on the floor and—”

“Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol closes the distance between them and scowls. “I said I don’t care! It doesn’t matter who was at fault! You do not argue with a customer. You do not raise your voice. You do not answer back! Because the customer is always,  _always_ , right. Dammit, can’t you even listen for once?!”

He’s losing control. He knows it.

“Funny. I can ask the same thing.”

There’s silence. Unmoving, both opponents stand staring at each other thinking that maybe they might have said too much.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. He takes a step back and offers the apron. “You will still serve front. But for a week, you will also take over the dishwashing from Minhyuk after hours. The man’s bill earlier will be taken out of your pay. The cost of the broken plate, too.”

“Or I can make your dreams come true and just quit.”

Byun Baekhyun taunting him with his resignation. Chanyeol can feel his temper rising again. Can’t this little fool understand Chanyeol wasn’t out for his blood? Can’t he see Chanyeol’s efforts to train him? Can’t Baekhyun tell that Chanyeol is doing his best so he can continue working here?

He almost chokes when he realizes how true that was.

What’s insane is that his mother’s deal is furthest away from his mind every time they have a row. Chanyeol genuinely forgets about what’s in this for him. His thoughts get too occupied with Byun Baekhyun and his stubborn chin, his flailing hands and his troublesome mouth.

“Do you want to?” the taller male asks quietly.

It takes a few moments before Baekhyun reaches for the apron in his hand. “You said it before. I need this job and—”

“Stay.”

Baekhyun looks stunned for a second but the expression disappears so fast Chanyeol thinks he probably just imagined it.

“I will. I like working with everyone here,” Baekhyun adds. “Except for  _one_.”

Of course, he wouldn’t be Baekhyun without that parting shot. That “one” distinctly sounded like “you”. As the door closes, Chanyeol takes his first easy breath since they came into his office.

The training will continue. More of Byun Baekhyun tomorrow. More Byun Baekhyun for the weeks ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Finished table setting lesson for the little runt (with Hyuna). He HAS to work on customer relations._

_..._

_Do I really not listen?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being a senior employee at Viva Polo certainly has its perks. For one, they’ve known the owner’s son longer and so have formed a sound friendship with him over the years. As a result, Chanyeol’s predisposed to listen to whatever they have to say, be it good or bad, personal or business (without needing to think twice about it).

This works against Chanyeol that night. Business is always slow on Thursdays, a certain calm before the storm of the weekends. Only a few tables are occupied and Chanyeol is relaxing by the empty wine bar while preparing for Baekhyun’s evaluation the day after.

“It’s eerily quiet.”

Chanyeol turns his head and finds it was just Minseok sitting next to him. He returns to his planner. “Maybe you need to have your ears checked.”

“Jongdae says the same,” Minseok says.

The younger male puts down his pen. Minseok obviously wants to discuss something. “What is it?”

“Nothing, really.” the shorter man shrugs.

“If you have nothing to tell me, then you wouldn’t mind helping me with Byun’s evaluation, would you?”

“No. But speaking of Baekhyun. You don’t seem to go at each other these days. It has been _quiet_. Is he not talking to you? Are you two fighting?”

Well, it wasn’t only Minseok and Jongdae who have noticed it. Chanyeol felt it, too. It’s true that the other guy has been silent. He has not talked back even once since their argument on Tuesday night.

But that’s a good thing, right?

“Are you kidding? The reason why it’s quiet is because we’re  _not_  fighting. Maybe, he’s as tired of causing a ruckus as I am of reprimanding him.”

“Right.”

Chanyeol frowns at Minseok’s tone. “We’re not fighting right now. See the difference. Fighting is what we were doing every night.”

“That’s foreplay.”

“What?” Chanyeol straightens, feeling hugely taken aback.

“If I may be frank. Fighting is what happens when Kyungsoo places only one piece of his Apple Cinnamon puff in front of Jongin and Sehun,” Minseok explains matter-of-factly. “Foreplay is you going all caveman-like towering over Baekhyun, looking like you want to bite him and him, goading you, looking like he wants to be bitten… and like he also wants to bite you back. See the difference?”

“That is not true. I do not look like that!” Chanyeol denies fiercely. “He does not… I do  _not_ want to bite him.”

“Really?”

Right at that second, Baekhyun enters Chanyeol’s line of vision, holding a tray of food. He’s grinning widely—a bright, unfamiliar, square-ish smile that has never been directed at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s black hair is combed to the side with some short strands falling across his forehead when he places the food on the table. The waiter’s uniform covers him from neck to toe, the white shirt ending around his slim wrists, and only a small stretch of fair skin is visible above his collar.

That skin would bruise easily with just a bite.

“You’re doing it.”

Minseok pats Chanyeol’s shoulder before he walks cheerfully away, as if he didn’t just leave the younger man reeling with that outrageous statement.

_No_ , Chanyeol shakes his head to clear it. No, he shouldn’t give any more thought to what his friend had said. He doesn’t want to bite Byun Baekhyun and Baekhyun sure as hell doesn’t want to bite him back.

Well, bite his head off more like.

Still, he begins to feel restless. He closes his planner and stands up, unconsciously looking for a head of shiny black hair. Next thing he knows, he’s walking towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol tells himself, that he’s only doing this to show Minseok—to show everyone—that no biting will happen.

“Baekhyun.”

The waiter looks up, alert, and then his dark brown eyes quickly dart somewhere else, appearing to lose interest when he sees it was only Chanyeol. “Yes?”

_See, Minseok?_

“Closing time in thirty minutes. Don’t forget to take over the dishwashing.”

It was a stupidly unnecessary reminder and the look Baekhyun gives him says exactly that. “Okay…?”

“I’m just saying you’re not allowed to… skip your duties.” He really should end this conversation before he embarrasses himself completely.

Baekhyun’s brows meet. “Have I done that these past two nights?”

“No.”

“Then what makes you think I would do that tonight?”

“What makes you think it’s okay to question your employer like that?”

It’s a good thing picking up and countering the belligerent tone in Baekhyun’s voice has already become muscle memory. Or else who wouldn’t have been able to come up with that come back. Not one to push his luck, Chanyeol doesn’t wait for a reply and instead makes his way to his office.

To his chagrin, he has to pass by Minseok and Jongdae, who obviously witnessed the exchange based on the knowing looks the two were sharing. His  _supposed_  friends give him identical encouraging smiles and thumbs up and Chanyeol’s tempted to raise a different finger at them, which was totally out of character for him.

Chanyeol stays in his office for the rest of the evening. He wasn’t hiding. It’s a total coincidence when he only chose to go out after he’s sure Byun Baekhyun’s gone home.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Lesson on wine selection today... I guess he has a knack for it. Minseok’s wrong. I only saw him staring at me once. He looked annoyed._

_Note to self: Have Minseok and Jongdae takeover Minhyuk’s dishwashing. Too much time on their hands._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Running a full restaurant on a Saturday night, severely short staffed, defies the very definition of difficult. As luck would have it, two servers called in sick, one with the colds and the other with an ankle sprain. The line cook also wasn’t feeling well and the kitchen steward had a family emergency so both had to go home early. There was something in the air that day that was wreaking havoc on Viva Polo’s employees.

The staff is stretched thin over a thousand and one things to do, even Chanyeol had to replace Jongdae as maitre d’ so the latter can help with the serving. The tables are always full and an hour before the second shift, it’s obvious that Chanyeol would have to call for backups.

They lack at least two more people. For Chanyeol, it was a cinch to call and ask Jongin to come in on his rest day; not that easy to dial Byun Baekhyun’s number. The restaurant owner’s son could have asked anyone to call the little hooligan but it was unfair to do that when he’s already working them ragged. It’s unfair to still call Byun Baekhyun a hooligan, too. In truth, despite being in their fourth week of training, Chanyeol feels as if they haven’t exchanged more than a handful of words. Their exchanges don’t last more than a sentence or two; don’t go beyond Chanyeol’s orders and Baekhyun’s nods of agreement

He can’t pinpoint exactly when the music started to play and when they began this avoidance dance of theirs. When the knee-jerk reaction to fight has turned to a compulsion to keep his distance and to look away. Chanyeol can try to blame this on Minseok and Jongdae’s open interest on his strange relationship with the new waiter, but what of Baekhyun?

His thoughts are cut short when the other line picks up, and the voice unexpectedly causes Chanyeol to straighten his spine.

“Helloooooooo.”

“Hello, Baekhyun?”

“... Mr. Park?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

Chanyeol’s hands suddenly feel clammy and why the hell does he feel so anxious? He can hear the blaring of a car horn at the background and it adds to the unease he’s feeling. Of course, it’s a Saturday. Byun Baekhyun has a life outside Viva Polo. He could be out shopping or out on a  _date_  with someone.

“Nevermind. You’re probably busy,” Chanyeol says. “Goodbye.”

“Wait. Is this about working for a shift today? I heard about it from Jongin.”

“You don’t need to further concern yourself with it,” Chanyeol replies, voice clipped. He wants to end the conversation soon. He doesn’t want to interrupt Byun Baekhyun’s date.

“It’s okay. I can go.”

“But what about your date?” the taller man blurts out.

There’s a pause from the other line before Baekhyun answers. “What date?”

_Yeah, what date, Park Chanyeol?_

“It’s nothing,” he replies. He can feel his rather large ears burn in embarrassment.

“Do you want me?” Baekhyun asks.

The question was innocent enough but Chanyeol stills and it’s a different kind of burn that closes his throat up. It’s unfamiliar and he doesn’t like it.

“I’m actually on my way to Viva Polo,” Baekhyun continues, not waiting for his reply. “I figured you’d need an extra hand. I told Seokjin I’ll cover for him. It’ll take a while, though, ‘cause I’m coming from my mom’s house and I’ll just be taking the train.”

“Okay.”

_So that’s why he’s out_ , Chanyeol thinks in relief.

“Okay, then. See you, Mr. Park.”

The other line goes dead and it’s perfectly understandable why the younger male still has the phone to his ear a minute after. Because he becomes aware that he’s  _relieved_  for the wrong reason and he doesn’t know why.

Chanyeol tries to clear his head and he goes back to his station by the restaurant’s entrance, deciding now isn’t the time or place to figure out what’s going on. It’s tiring taking on two roles for the whole day but he knows it isn’t as tiring as what the others are doing right now.

He has seen Kyungsoo leaning exhausted against the kitchen island earlier while he instructs Sehun on what to do, something unusual to come across because the Head chef has always cooked the dishes himself. Jongin has arrived and is now taking over Su-ji’s area, the waitress looking very happy for the reprieve.

Byun Baekhyun arrives out front an hour later. Chanyeol sees him already in his uniform, taking the orders of a nearby table. Their eyes meet for a second and Chanyeol gives a quick nod of acknowledgment. Baekhyun returns to his task, smiling warmly at the customers, the smile that Chanyeol still has yet to see come his way. Not that he wants it to.

Everyone did a lot of scurrying and scuttering all day to serve the customers so it was with an intensely grateful sigh that Chanyeol flips the ‘closed’ sign over the restaurant door by 11pm. They’re closing thirty minutes early but he thinks the staff deserves an early night.

He shoo-es Kyungsoo, Sehun, and the rest of the kitchen staff home, assuring them the remaining people will take care of their workplace. The young head chef complies, looking dead on his feet, but not after a threat to disembowel Minseok if he finds even a speck of dirt when he comes back the next day. He’s scary that way.

“Why me?” Minseok asks indignantly.

“Because you’re the manager. Mr. Park signs the checks,” Sehun says.

“Damn, right,” Jongdae chimes in, a towel wrapped around his head like a band. “A heftier check this week for our invaluable efforts.”

All eyes turn to Chanyeol.

“Maybe. But I’m not promising anything,” he says. The employees cheer anyway. They know Chanyeol always delivers.

The people start to make their way to the staff exit, leaving Jongin and Jongdae to arrange the tables and Minseok to talk with the register. The owner’s son looks around the place and notes that a certain waiter’s missing. Could he have left without saying anything?

Chanyeol goes to check the kitchens, expecting to see one of the porters taking care of dishwashing. But it’s a tiny sprout of black hair on top of Baekhyun’s head that greets him. The server pulled his fringes up with a rubber band to keep them away from his eyes as he washes the pans. Steam rises up from the water in the sink and the heat paints Baekhyun’s face a mottled pink and red. He doesn’t appear bothered by the temperature, though, as he bops his head in time with the song he’s humming to over the sound of the scrubbing pad against the metal pan.

“I thought you left,” Chanyeol says, words coming out a bit loud.

Baekhyun jumps in surprise and drops the pan with a loud clang against the tile floor. The shorter male glances at Chanyeol then down at the cookware.

“If it gets damaged, that’s on you.”

Chanyeol picks it up and puts it on top of the sink. There are at least four more of them to wash. Chanyeol rolls his shirt sleeves up. He gets a pair of pink rubber gloves, much like what Baekhyun is wearing, and puts them on. He wordlessly gets a dirty casserole pot and starts scrubbing it.

He feels Baekhyun watching his movements and Chanyeol turns his head to see the shorter guy gaping at him. “What?”

Baekhyun shrugs and returns to washing the pan. The taller male glances at the other from time to time, noting the server’s labored breathing. In his mind, Baekhyun’s so tiny; the pan he’s holding is easily half his size.

“Finish that and you’re good to go,” Chanyeol tells him.

“But there are still lots to do.”

“Taehyung will take care of the rest here. As for these,” he gestures towards the remaining pots, “I’ll handle it so you can leave.”

“How generous of you, Mr. Park, but no, thanks.”

Chanyeol pauses in his washing and raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun.

“Do not look so surprised,” Baekhyun mutters. “Anyway, won’t this look good in my evaluation?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer the question. “Go home.”

“I’ve missed the last train, anyway. I’ll just go back to my mom’s house tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun busies himself again with the pan. “My aunt’s there to take care of her.”

“The more reason you should leave and rest,” Chanyeol insists. “But...  your mother’s sick?”

“Nothing too serious, really. She fractured her wrist at work.” Baekhyun sighs. “I told her she doesn’t need to work. I can take care of her. She’s just so stubborn sometimes that I… I’m sorry. You don’t need to hear these things.”

But he reckons he wants to. It’s strange but Chanyeol is curious about Byun Baekhyun and he thinks it’s the first conversation where no one is snarling at the other.

“My mother is the same. So I understand,” he replies.

The smaller guy nods and it appears Chanyeol’s answer is enough to get him talking again. “It gets worse. She worries about every single thing. I’m an only child and that makes me her sole victim. She’s at an age where she’s torn about _my_ age. She babies me one second and then tells me I’m too old to be coddled, the next.”

_What about your father?_  Chanyeol wants to ask but he doesn’t think he has the right to. Baekhyun seems to complain but it’s obvious he loves his mom.

Chanyeol remembers his own mother. She’s probably having the time of her life with his father and he’s thankful for that. It was a scare when she slipped on the bathroom floor almost two years ago and broke her hip. She looks frail but thank God, she’s so resilient. Chanyeol believes she’ll outlive them all. He can’t help but grin at the thought.

“Twenty five is too old to be coddled,” Chanyeol comments.

“Says the one who’s the same age and is still living with his parents.”

Was Baekhyun actually teasing him? And how did he know he was still living with his parents? Was he curious about Chanyeol, too?

“I’m moving out soon and starting my own cafe,” Chanyeol says with a bit of pride.

“Sweet.” Baekhyun straightens and sets aside the pan he finished cleaning. “I’d want something like that but… well, to get anywhere… um, I don’t have enough schooling.”

Chanyeol looks at him curiously. “Why not?”

“I finished high school but university’s expensive,” Baekhyun says while reaching for another pot beside the sink Chanyeol’s working on. “I’d like to go to uni but I figured it’ll be better to look for work first and help my mom. I have more chances to succeed this way. After all, I’m not too bright.”

Baekhyun’s close. The boy had to take a step near and he bumps into Chanyeol when he tries to get a hold of the cookware to the taller man’s right. He looks up apologetically and the overhead lights hits Baekhyun’s face in a way that makes Chanyeol unconsciously hold his breath because it’s not true, what Baekhyun last said.

He’s bright and it’s almost blinding.

Chanyeol blinks and pulls back.

“You’ll ruin your shirt,” Baekhyun says.

The restaurant owner’s son peeks down and winces when he realizes he’s hugging the _casserole_. He shakes his head and drops the pot in the sink.

“I said I’ll take care of that,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, gruffly, when he reaches for the cookware again.

“And I said, no, thank you,” Baekhyun answers stubbornly.

To effectively stop him, Chanyeol takes off his gloves and takes hold of the other male’s arm. Quickly, he pulls Baekhyun’s glove off, revealing a slender hand made very red by the hot water. He should’ve let go instantly but Chanyeol’s hand seems to take a life of its own. His fingers wrap around Baekhyun’s thin wrist and he turns his palm up.

_Trouble_.

There’s trouble but he doesn’t heed the alarm bells ringing in his ear.

His thumb slowly swipes across Baekhyun’s lower palm and someone’s breath hitches; Chanyeol’s just not sure whose.

“Mr. Park…” Baekhyun says quietly, almost in a breathless whisper but it’s enough to jar Chanyeol awake from his bizarre fascination with Byun Baekhyun’s hand.

Chanyeol clears his throat and lets go. “Go home, Baekhyun. I’ll give you Monday off so you’ll have more time to take care of your mom. Go now or I’ll fail your evaluation for insubordination.”

“Fine, fine, if you insist.”

The taller guy goes back to dishwashing, pretending to dismiss the other’s presence, while Baekhyun takes off his apron and the other rubber glove. His mother’s foundling begins to walk away but then he pauses and turns to look at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Which one?” Chanyeol asks, forcing himself to sound uninterested.

“I kept saying you’re heartless.”

Chanyeol frowns in confusion. Baekhyun hasn’t said that particular insult to him before. “You haven’t told me that.”

“I did. Hundreds of times... in my head.” Baekhyun grins impishly. “You have a heart. It’s just misplaced most of the time.”

Park Chanyeol watches as he leaves with jaunty steps.

_Byun Baekhyun smiled_.

And the said heart gives one giant throb, making him touch his chest in worry.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Hectic day at VP. He came in today; gave 04/XX off._    
_He talks too much._  
He smiles too much.  
~~He has nice hands.~~  
Schedule appointment with cardio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has been away from Viva Polo all day, Tuesday, having several meetings with the interior designer he hired for his cafe and potential suppliers. It was only logical that Chanyeol go directly home after going around the city because, in truth, he’s exhausted. Talking and negotiating with people who want to leech as much money as they can from you when your goal is exactly the opposite is by no means a walk in the park.

The tall man needs to rest so he’s puzzled why his car’s outside his mother’s restaurant at closing hours, while he’s inside it, staring at the steering wheel and feeling antsy. He tries to tell himself he’s only there to check up on the staff but with Minseok taking over for the day, he knows that won’t wash.

Chanyeol frowns. He doesn’t need a reason to be there, he’s the owner’s son. His frown deepens when he catches a glimpse of the clock on the dash. He’s been stuck inside his car for ten minutes, it’s ridiculous.

_Why are you so nervous, Park Chanyeol? It isn’t as if seeing Baekhyun today is going to be different just because of last Saturday night._

Damn, he thinks, his mind just betrayed him.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Have been busy all day but plans for the coffee shop is going nicely. Stopped by VP._

_~~I was in my car and I saw Baekhyun and Jongin in the alley beside VP. They took out the trash. Jongin gave Baekhyun a piggyback ride back inside. Why am I writing this here? This shouldn’t even be here. What the~~ _

_Tired. I should sleep._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five weeks into Baekhyun’s training and Chanyeol finds himself satisfied with their progress. The tiny guy needs little to no supervision with his work and has even proven willing to take on and learn new tasks.

Chanyeol  admits he’s been wrong in judging him the first time he saw the red hair and torn jeans. Baekhyun’s language is still coarse and colorful but he reserves it to the staff after hours, making them laugh with his quips as they close Viva Polo up. His relationship with Chanyeol is still a far cry from his relationship with, say, Kim Jongin, Baekhyun’s self proclaimed favorite person and who he hangs out with even outside the restaurant.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are able to talk amiably from time to time, discuss differences instead of raising voices at each other. Although, Chanyeol can’t help but feel a little left out whenever he sees Baekhyun hook his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, laughing, or when the little devil teases Kyungsoo with a pinch to his cheek.

With Chanyeol—with him, Byun Baekhyun’s more reserved. He doesn’t tease; he doesn’t joke. There are no little touches and no playful pranks. Which is all for the best, really, as Chanyeol most likely won’t know what to do if Baekhyun directs those mischievous tricks at him.

His mother’s coming back next week and he can’t wait to show off. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun will pass the final evaluation and get permanently hired. With that, his job here is done and he can finally start on his own business. The renovations on the old coffee shop downtown have begun.

Yes, he really can’t wait.

Because that means no more Byun Baekhyun to think of. He’ll be able to close his eyes and not see his expressive face or hear his weird laughter. Chanyeol won’t catch himself staring at that distracting mole above Baekhyun’s lips at random hours of the day, wondering what Baekhyun would do if he marches right up to him and—

“Chanyeol?” Minseok says, slipping his head inside Chanyeol’s office. “Your mom’s here.”

“What?” Chanyeol exclaims in surprise. “She and dad aren’t supposed to come back until next week.”

The tall boy promptly stands and goes out to the front. What was his mom doing back early? Did something happen?

He’s too worried to notice the fidgety figure at the end of the corridor. Chanyeol doesn’t see him until he bumps into Baekhyun. The smaller guy faces Chanyeol and he gets a glimpse of the lines of worry on his forehead.

“She’s here,” Baekhyun says, voice hushed. He points at somewhere behind him. “The one who helped me get this job. She’s out there in my area.”

It’s rare for the server to start a conversation with him. Nevertheless, Chanyeol peers over Baekhyun’s head and sure enough, his mother’s there with Jongdae who was assisting her into a table. She doesn’t look any worse for wear and she’s all smiles. If nothing’s wrong, why didn’t she just go straight to his office?

“Is she your relative?” Baekhyun asks. “You two look a bit alike.”

Anxiety is evident in the server’s eyes as he glances up at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s biting on his lower lip and his brows are furrowed. Chanyeol doesn’t think the other man will hear his answer even if he says yes.

“Hey, don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not. I just want to—she helped me get this job and I want to impress her,” Baekhyun replies. He looks behind him then back up at Chanyeol. “Maybe?”

“You’ll do fine.” Chanyeol says firmly. “Now go out there. You shouldn’t keep a customer waiting.”

“Right. Of course.” Baekhyun straightens his shirt and the apron around his waist. “Um, but do I look okay?”

He should really stop gazing up at Chanyeol like that, with his chin tilted up, not in defiance, but in uncertainty. Chanyeol discovers it's much more potent and it not only unsettles him and makes him want to say things, it also makes him want to  _do_  things.

Like lifting his hand and brushing those soft fringes to the side and tucking Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. Like sliding his fingers down his jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek.

“Mr. Park, I better—”

It consumes half of Chanyeol’s life energy not to jump away and to calmly put his hand down when he realizes he  _was_  touching Baekhyun inappropriately. At this rate, he’ll die without reaching his prime, he just knows it.

“I’m sorry,” he says stiffly. “Your hair was a mess.”

“Oh.”

The server walks away, giving him a last hesitant look before he goes to Mrs. Park’s table. Chanyeol gets the urge to knock his head on the wall beside him.  _What the hell are you doing?_

Thankfully, Chanyeol gets distracted by his mother’s gleeful greeting to her foundling. He sees her affectionately patting Baekhyun’s head. The young waiter falters a bit at that but he’s able to get Mrs. Park’s orders expertly right after. The elderly lady appears satisfied and she couldn’t hide her pride.

Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun disappears into the kitchens before he goes to his mother.

“Madame Park,” he says before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“My dear,” Mrs. Park answers with a grin before telling Chanyeol to sit with her. Her son takes his place across the table and crosses his arms. “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here.”

“Among other things, yes.”

“Well, your father was asked to come back for an emergency meeting so we had to fly back early. He went straight to his office leaving poor ol’ me alone.” Mrs. Park’s gaze sweeps the room before she continues. “I see business is doing well. I’m really glad you took over for me when I got injured.”

Chanyeol nods. “About Baekhyun—”

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll give you the full six weeks. I must say I was quite shocked when I saw him earlier.” Mrs. Park leans in. “He looks perfectly handsome. And more proper than when I first saw him. I see his training has been going very well.”

“I’m not worried, mother. I know he’ll pass.”

“Had a change of heart, did we?” Mrs. Park teases.

“I just know I’m good. That’s it. Anyway, my time in Viva Polo is almost over. In two weeks, I’ll be handing the reigns back to you. Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m not just ready. I’m ecstatic. One can only do so much at home.” Mrs. Park sighs. “My boy, all grown up ready to conquer the world on his own.”

“ _Mother_ ,” Chanyeol mutters, exasperated.

The conversation halts when Baekhyun appears with Mrs. Park’s order. He places the plate and the drink on the table impeccably. Chanyeol can understand why his mother looked so proud. He learns that he feels the same.

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” his mother says.

“My pleasure, madame.” Baekhyun turns to the taller man. “Is there anything you’d like, Mr. Park?”

Their eyes meet and something in Chanyeol’s chest shifts. It feels mighty uncomfortable so he looks away. “There’s nothing, thank you.”

“If you’d like anything else, madame, I’d be right there.”

Baekhyun goes back to his station and Chanyeol’s eyes remain fixed on the vase at the center of the table.

“Lovely, lovely boy,” Mrs. Park murmurs.

“When do you plan to tell him you own the place? Jongdae was so excited to see you. He almost blurted it out earlier.”

The old lady grins. “I’d tell him on his final evaluation. It isn’t that big of a deal anyway. I have to tell you, though, that I am swayed to his favor but I’ll still test him fairly. If he doesn’t do well, he fails and you get me as partner.”

Ah, yes, the stakes. Chanyeol almost forgot about that.

“There’s still an upside to that,” his mother points out. “I can be persuaded to have Baekhyun work at your place instead of here.”

“It doesn’t make a difference. He’s nothing special.” Chanyeol answers with a straight face, but why does that sound like a lie?

“That’s strange. I thought you think he was,” Mrs. Park pauses takes a sip of her juice. “You couldn’t seem to keep your eyes off him.”

Chanyeol straightens in his chair. “Observing him is part of my job.”

“He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off you, too.”

Chanyeol tries so hard not to see for himself. Could Baekhyun really be watching him? Does it matter?

“It’s his job to… observe what I do.”

“Fair enough,” Mrs. Park decides. “But does that include blushing as well?”

Chanyeol can’t help it. He turns his head and looks where Baekhyun’s standing. He hastily returns his gaze to his mother, frowning. “He’s not.”

“Hmmm, no. But  _you_  were.”

Park Chanyeol finds himself at a loss because that’s beyond absurd. He straightens in his seat and with as much coldness he can muster, says, “Mother, I am not amused.”

Mrs. Park just lets out a dainty laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_To do:_  
_-Have Minseok, Jongdae, AND MOTHER go to eye doctor._  
-Get second opinion for unusual heart behavior.  
-Have Byun Baekhyun do something about that hair. Very troublesome.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin has been with Viva Polo for three years. He was hired the same time as Sehun, during the period when most of the senior staff has retired. He’s an efficient and trustworthy employee—consistently on time, rarely absent. He doesn’t talk much but he always has a sincere smile for everyone.

Chanyeol genuinely liked him. He does.

Jongin’s a fine young man but does he really have to look happy taking out the trash with Baekhyun?

Chanyeol’s gaze follows the two as they disappear through the backdoor, eyes unconsciously narrowing.

“... so we’d have to change this one. Mr. Park, did you hear me?”

Chanyeol turns back to the smaller man beside him and smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. What was it again?”

The head chef closes his notebook and looks intently at his boss. “If you want, we can just discuss this some other day.”

“It’s okay. I have time tonight.”

Just then, the back door opens and the young waiters come in, hair windblown and lips spread into wide grins. Chanyeol’s gaze can’t help but trail the two as they make their way to the kitchen sink. They were talking. Chanyeol can’t quite catch what it was about but they appear to be having fun. Good for them.

“He’s a good kid,” Kyungsoo says.

The taller man tears his attention from the two guys. “I’m sorry?”

“Mr. Park, I wish you’d stop beating yourself up for behaving badly towards Baekhyun and just, you know, talk to him normally.”

Chanyeol’s surprised at the sudden change in topic. “I’m not beating myself up and it wasn’t I who behaved badly. You were here when we had our arguments. It was always him who started them.”

“We all had our less than brilliant beginnings when we started to work for Viva Polo,” Kyungsoo observes. “I’m just saying you could have avoided this ‘thing’ between you and Baekhyun if you have treated him the same way you treated us.”

“What thing are you talking about?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “The thing that distracts you and stops you from listening to me, obviously.”

The taller man would want to answer; he just needs a bit of time to think of what to say. Kyungsoo doesn’t stay for it, though. The chef leaves for the staff room, calling his assistant Sehun so they can go home together.

Chanyeol’s left to see the two playing around and it’s so easy for Jongin to jokingly hit Baekhyun’s arm after the latter makes a face at him. They look so close and Chanyeol feels ridiculous standing there, watching.

People have to understand. He can’t be the same with Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol can’t even come near him without wanting to don a full armor.

Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol’s chest hurts at the sound. He is confused and he… he doesn’t like the way Jongin pokes at Baekhyun’s sides, making Baekhyun laugh harder. Chanyeol’s head feels heavy and his stomach twists. He turns around. He can’t walk away fast enough.

Although, he abruptly stops when he hears a loud crash behind him. Chanyeol looks back and the sight of the broken glass on the floor seems to break something inside of him, too. Chanyeol stalks towards the two servers, stopping in front of Baekhyun, glaring.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Park. It was my fault,” Jongin says.

“No, it was mine,” Baekhyun rebuts. “I was the one who dropped the glass.”

“But it’s my fault you dropped it,” the taller boy argues.

“Enough.” Chanyeol doesn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun. “Jongin, can you go and finish the task you’re being paid to do or is that too much to ask?”

Jongin visibly tenses at the barb. “Of course, Mr. Park.”

It’s after Jongin leaves the two of them alone that Baekhyun scowls. There is no sign of the sable-haired man of the past two weeks who only averts his eyes and avoids arguing with Chanyeol. Baekhyun looks angry and ready to speak his mind. “That was uncalled for. I already said it was my fault. You didn’t have to talk to him like that.”

_Why do you have to defend Kim Jongin so much?_

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun coldly. “He was slacking in his job.”

“He just went on a quick break!” Baekhyun fumes. “Jongin never slacks off. You could have told him to go back nicely.”

_What is Jongin to you?_

“I do not need you to tell me how to do my job.”

“It’s because you’re not good at being a boss right now.” Baekhyun’s hands are fisted and his cheeks are flushed.

Chanyeol can feel the beginnings of a headache. “And what of you? Distracting people, laughing too loud and breaking restaurant property while you’re at it. Is that being a good employee?”

“I did not intend to—”

“Mr. Park?” Minseok calls out from the kitchen entrance. “I heard a crash…”

“Leave us!” Chanyeol snaps.

“Yes, I apologize.”

Chanyeol hears the door close.

Baekhyun claps.

“Congratulations. You’ve managed to offend three of us now. Are you going to go through the whole staff tonight? Shall I get Jongdae?”

Baekhyun moves past Chanyeol and the taller man’s arm instinctively shoots out to block him. Chanyeol’s control is hanging by one measly thread.

“I’m going to get a mop.”

“We’re not done here.”

“Do I stay then just so you can continue to drive me insane with frustration?”

_Drive you insane? Don’t you know what you do to me?_

Baekhyun grits his teeth. “What’s the point of us talking? You’ll not listen anyway. I thought we’re past this. Jongin told me you were a good employer but—”

That’s really too much mention of Jongin. After days of internal struggle, the voice of reason in his head cracks. Chanyeol lets go of the thread.

The next second, he’s pushing Baekhyun against the counter and he’s capturing the other male’s lips in a demanding kiss. He has Baekhyun’s waist secure in his grip while his other hand’s buried in his soft hair.

Baekhyun’s mouth is hot and Chanyeol can’t get enough. The tightly clenched ropes of tension in his gut start to loosen only to coil tighter when he feels Baekhyun hold onto his shoulder. He bites onto Baekhyun’s lower lip before he sucks on it softly to take out the sting. Then he kisses him again. And again. He kisses him. He kisses him. He kisses him.

_Think of me. Stop talking about Jongin. Talk to me. Think of me and see only me._

The thought enters Chanyeol’s mind like a powerful punch and he staggers back in shock. He can’t move. Baekhyun isn’t faring any better.

The smaller man’s eyes are blown wide, dark and confused. He touches his lips with a hand; they’re damp and swollen with their kisses. They’ll bruise.

“I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol doesn’t hear Baekhyun’s reply. He flees to his office, cursing himself for being one thousand kinds of an idiot.

He now knows what to call the sharp stab in his chest when he looks at Byun Baekhyun’s chin.

He’s… he’s  _in like_  with him.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s already past nine in the morning. Chanyeol’s staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He slept fitfully last night and now he can’t bring himself to get up. The slow hours of dawn were spent alternately relieving his encounter with Baekhyun and asking himself what he needs to do next.

The fact of the matter is he kissed Byun Baekhyun and—

He groans. He can’t even get past that thought. Chanyeol can feel his ears heat up remembering how he literally bit Baekhyun’s lip. As if he wants to eat him up. Just like what Minseok said the other day.

The difference is Baekhyun didn’t look like he wants to do the same at Chanyeol. In truth, he looked horrified.

Chanyeol rolls in bed and buries his head in his pillows. No matter how badly he wants to, though, he can’t erase what happened and that he kissed Baekhyun thanks to his illogical _feelings_  for him.

Dear lord, he actually likes Byun Baekhyun to the point he’s scared to go to work and see him. Because it’s either he’ll embarrass himself trying to explain his actions or kiss him again, dammit.

Despite his guilt, the kisses were glorious. And he can’t help but think that Baekhyun fits perfectly in his arms.

His phone rings and Chanyeol’s forced to sit up and answer it. “Hello.”

“Hey, boss,” Minseok greets from the other line. “Kyungsoo was asking if you’ll be coming in today.”

If it was their head chef asking, it’s sure to be about something important. Chanyeol sighs in surrender. “I’ll be in a little late. By the way, about last night… I apologize if I kind of raised my voice at you.”

Minseok chuckles. “There was no ‘kind of’ about it. You yelled at me.”

Chanyeol feels relieved to hear his friend’s teasing tone. “Fine, I apologize for yelling at you. It was… I wasn’t quite myself last night.”

“I get it. Baekhyun looked like he wanted to strangle you. I wanted to see what happened next. Too bad you chased me out of the kitchen.”

Chanyeol’s still torn if it was a good or a bad thing that he did.

“Anyway, I’ll tell Kyungsoo you’ll be late. Later, man.”

Chanyeol arrives at Viva Polo at half past two, having had lunch with his mother at home before he leaves. He deals with Kyungsoo as soon as he steps inside. They have a lengthy talk in his office about hiring an additional line cook and the holiday the chef wants to take soon.

It’s a little over three when Kyungsoo goes out, satisfied with their discussion. Chanyeol glances at the wall clock and the ease he felt talking with the younger man begins to crumble and make way to anxiety. Baekhyun’s shift has started.

Chanyeol knows he can’t stay cooped up inside his office until the restaurant closes and he also knows he shouldn’t let this affect his job. When he comes out, he realizes he worried for nothing.

Baekhyun appears to be avoiding him, too. And the 2,614 square feet that was Viva Polo’s floor space seems to be twice as big. Chanyeol barely gets a glimpse of Baekhyun except when he does his occasional rounds.

Chanyeol starts to believe he can survive the day unscathed yet fate seems to frown upon cowardly fools like him and does something about it. In grand fashion, no less.

  
The restaurant owner’s son is busy double-checking the new list of product suppliers when the maitre d’ knocks on the door and slips his head inside to say a familiar, “There’s a bit of trouble out front, Mr. Park.”

Trouble.

Through a haze of déjà vu, Chanyeol follows Jongdae out. He comes upon Baekhyun being scolded by a female customer. The dark-haired server remains quiet, head bowed, while he receives a tongue-lashing from the angry woman. This time, it’s Baekhyun hand on Jongin’s arm, stopping him from advancing.

Jongin straightens when he sees Chanyeol. The taller man nods at him and faces the seated woman.

“What seems to be the problem, ma’am?”

“Are you the owner?” the woman asks. “My friend told me you serve authentic Italian cuisine and have friendly staff so I went here. I told them to use  _pecorino romano_  for the tomato pesto I wanted to order but this waiter told me it can’t be done! Then the  _manicotti_ is stale and tastes like it was cooked days ago!”

The irate customer picks up a fork from her plate and promptly drops it on the floor to end her rant.

“I am sorry to hear that. I assure you, Viva Polo only serves freshly cooked food to our customers. The incident with the pesto is unfortunate but it’s not because our servers do not want to comply. We’ve always been using  _sardo_  for our pesto recipe that is why we don’t have  _romano_  readily in stock,” Chanyeol explains.

The woman remains miffed. She appears to think and then her face clears up, coming up with an idea. “I can be persuaded to stay if you redo the manicotti. And you,” she points at Baekhyun and then points her toes towards the fallen fork, deliberately kicking it under the table, “pick that up.”

Baekhyun would have to kneel on the floor by the woman’s foot so he can get the silverware and the customer knows it. The shorter man can’t completely hide his stricken expression but he proceeds to lean down. Angered, Chanyeol immediately stops Baekhyun, holding onto his wrist securely.

“Ma’am, I forgot to mention that we only want happy customers here in Viva Polo. But it appears that we can’t make you happy,” Chanyeol signals for Jongin to clean up the table. “So I’d like to suggest for you to look for another authentic Italian restaurant that can accomplish that. Good evening.”

Chanyeol realizes he’s still holding on to Baekhyun. He reluctantly lets go. Chanyeol only waits until the woman is out the door before he kneels down and picks up the fork himself. The tall male hands it over to Baekhyun before he strides away. Once inside his office, he leans against the door and remembers Baekhyun looking upset out there.

He closes his eyes in defeat. This is bad. He had wanted to hug Baekhyun right there in front of everyone.

_Dammit, I’m very in like with him._

The wood vibrates against his head when someone knocks unexpectedly. Chanyeol sighs and collects himself. He opens the door and he’s stumped when he sees Baekhyun standing on the other side.

“Can I come in?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes.” Chanyeol steps aside to let the other man enter. His hand on the knob tenses though. Does he keep the door open? Does he close it? Why is this an issue?

Baekhyun literally takes the decision out of his hands when he pushes the door close and crowds Chanyeol against it. Considering the top of his head only reaches Chanyeol’s nose, the black-haired whirlwind of a boy pins the taller male’s hands to his sides and tiptoes to plant his mouth solidly on top of Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol’s eyes round in shock. Before he can even do anything, Baekhyun pulls back but his hands climb their way up Chanyeol’s arms to wrap around his nape. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, even more amazed than he was about the short kiss.

“I wanted to, I don’t know.” Baekhyun’s brows furrow. “But I needed an excuse because you’re a jerk and I’m not supposed to like jerks and then you gave me an excuse and…”

_You like me?_

Baekhyun leans up for another kiss. This time, Chanyeol’s hands are free and they automatically catch the smaller male by the hip, pulling him closer.

After a few seconds, Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol’s lips but he proceeds to put small kisses across the younger guy’s cheek and jaw, nuzzling his pulse point and making Chanyeol shiver.

“You were… amazing out there, Mr. Park.”

_You’re amazing right now._

“It’s the book,” Chanyeol rasps out, “I read a book.”

His knees almost buckle when Baekhyun nips at the tip of his right ear. Okay, so maybe Minseok was onto something.

“What was it about?” Baekhyun murmurs casually, too busy with driving Chanyeol crazy with his mouth.

“It’s about… about good management.”

Baekhyun stills and then he looks Chanyeol in the eyes. “When?” he asks as if the answer’s really important to him. “When did you read it?”

“After you told me I don’t listen,” Chanyeol replies. He sees a million conflicting emotions flicker in Baekhyun’s pretty brown eyes. He can’t say he doesn’t feel the same. He feels deprived when the shorter guy draws a few inches back and leans his head against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Is it okay?” Baekhyun asks, sounding for all the world like a confused little boy.

“What is?”

Chanyeol leans down and catches Baekhyun’s stubborn chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up so he can see his face again.

“Kissing all of you.”

Chanyeol throws his head back and laughs helplessly; hopelessly. Just this morning, he was so afraid of seeing Baekhyun and being pushed away. But now,  _this_. He isn’t sure about anything but he must be totally going nuts because he's willing to give it a try.

_I’m really in like with you_.

He cups Baekhyun’s face with a shaky hand and in an unsteady voice whispers, “Only if I can do the same.”

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Byun Baekhyun_  
_Byun Baekhyun_  
Byun Baekhyun  
Byun Baekhyun  
Byun Baekhyun  
Byun Baekhyun

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a bit awkward the first time they saw each other the following day. After all, the jump their relationship took the night before wasn’t small. They’ve decided to keep the fact that they’re going out from the restaurant staff, at least for the time being. Baekhyun said that he didn’t want for people to think of stupid things about him and about them—this, while they were heatedly making out on Chanyeol’s desk. At that point, Chanyeol would’ve agreed to anything just as long as Baekhyun continued to kiss him. Well, not really anything but you get the drift.

At the back of his mind, Chanyeol knows dating your employee is a bad idea. There’s bound to be a conflict of interest, not to mention the loss of focus on work. There’s less than a week before his last day in Viva Polo, he could’ve just waited. He knows he should’ve before getting his hands all over Baekhyun’s body. But, seriously, how could he have not done it when he had wanted him badly for weeks? He was just too clueless to know it was desire—and not dislike—that was twisting him into knots.

It’s hard keeping his hands to himself, that’s for sure. Chanyeol has to resort to hide them in his pockets or clutch on his planner to stop them from reaching out and pulling Baekhyun to him whenever the shorter man walks by him. It’s not as if Baekhyun’s any better at it, though.

Chanyeol’s coming out of the kitchen doors when he sees Baekhyun marching towards his direction on his way to the kitchens. They pass by each other, their shoulders almost touching, and it’s the closest they’ve been all day. Chanyeol thought the encounter will end at that but he suddenly feels the soft brush of Baekhyun’s fingers against the back of his hand.

“Hello, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun murmurs in a husky voice before disappearing through the double doors.

Chanyeol freezes on his step. The struggle not to run after Baekhyun and carry him to his office for the most improper greeting was real. This was Byun Baekhyun, he believes the subtle move was intentional.  _Tonight_ , he promises,  _I’ll get you after work_.

“I saw that,” Minseok says, teasingly. The restaurant manager sits himself on the bar stool beside Chanyeol’s. “The intense locking of eyes from across the room and the romantic rendezvous by the kitchen entrance.”

“Were you spying on us?” Chanyeol asks. If Minseok saw all that, it’s useless to deny.

“I am offended, of course not. Why would I spy on my friend and his sweetheart?” Chanyeol feels his face heat up at the last word. “I’m the manager. I see everything.”

His friend has a point. “But is it so bad then?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it bad… that I’m into him?”

Minseok shrugs. “I honestly can’t answer that one for you. It’s your call.”

“I know.” Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh. “I just feel like things are moving too fast but I don’t want it to stop.”

The other guy smiles encouragingly. “Don’t worry too much. Although this threw you for a loop, figuring things out is what you’re good at.”

“I hope so. But about what you saw…”

“My lips are sealed.” Minseok makes a show of zipping up his lips, locking them and throwing the key.

That night, Chanyeol drives Baekhyun to his apartment. It took a lot of maneuvering but he thinks they were able to leave Viva Polo together without anyone knowing. They spend the twenty-minute drive talking, learning little things about each other. Baekhyun loves strawberries; absolutely hates cucumber. Chanyeol loves dogs; strongly allergic to them. Baekhyun has a black belt in hapkido and can probably kick Chanyeol’s flat ass any time. Chanyeol doesn’t have a sport but he can play a mean game of Mario Kart 8 and kick Baekhyun’s perky butt on it with his eyes closed.

They stop in front of an eight-storey building. The neighborhood he lives in, Baekhyun says, isn’t glamorous but it’s clean and safe. Nevertheless, Chanyeol insists to walk him to his door. The climb up the six flights of stairs was a bit steep and Chanyeol thinks he needs to exercise more.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks while he checks the utility bills from the mailbox outside his door.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers, panting a little. “I just—”

He stops when he hears a ding and then sound of elevator doors opening. He turns his head to see a couple walking towards the door to Baekhyun’s left.

“There’s an elevator?” he asks in surprise.

“Of course.”

“Then why did we… up…?”

“I just wanted to see you suffer,” Baekhyun says laughingly. “And well, to know if you’re serious about us. Those stairs are torture.”

Baekhyun did sound like he was kidding but a look into his eyes says otherwise. Probably afraid that Chanyeol saw right through his joke, Baekhyun turns his back on the taller man to open the door to his place.

Chanyeol feels his heart clench hard. It makes him step close, holding onto Baekhyun’s waist from behind, and he leans down to tenderly kiss the side of Baekhyun’s neck. The smaller male tenses for a second but Chanyeol feels him melt against him right after. His hold on him tightens.

He wishes they can stay that way for longer but tomorrow’s a workday and they’re both tired. Chanyeol reluctantly pulls back.

“Would you… like to come in?” Baekhyun whispers, flushing at what the invitation could mean.

Chanyeol wants to, dammit, but he knows it isn’t time yet. “I’ll take a rain check.”

He almost changes his mind when Baekhyun pouts disappointedly. But then it doesn’t last long.

“I think that’s actually a good thing.” The black-haired boy grins before he tiptoes and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for taking me home, Mr. Park.”

“Don’t you think it’s past time to call me Chanyeol?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun’s smile widens and Chanyeol’s heart thumps painfully again. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“It’s nothing,” the taller man replies, trying his best to hide how inexplicably happy he was upon hearing Baekhyun say his name. “That’s what boyfriends do, don’t they?”

“Boyfriends, huh?”

Chanyeol nods. When Baekhyun tiptoes once more, it’s to kiss Chanyeol senseless.

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Six days before d-day._

_ps. a boyfriend \o/_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s sure that what they’re doing right now in his office is wrong but he’s just a man—susceptible, weak, reckless, impatient,  _oh god_ …

He quickly covers his mouth when the needy moan comes out but it was too late. Baekhyun sits up from his position—straddling Chanyeol’s lap—and he smirks. The devil thumbs the small hickey he has successfully placed on Chanyeol’s collarbone.

“Nice,” Baekhyun comments, satisfied with his handiwork.

“I should get back to you for that,” Chanyeol says breathlessly. His long fingers find the rip on Baekhyun’s black jeans and they slip under the rough fabric, caressing the smooth skin of his thighs beneath.

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to cry out lustily, prompting him to hide against the crook of Chanyeol’s neck in embarrassment. The taller male chuckles.

“I thought you didn’t like them, my ripped jeans. When I first came in here you looked like you wanted to burn them.”

Chanyeol did but he changed his mind soon enough when Baekhyun slipped into his office an hour before his shifts starts, wearing the hip-hugging pants and a thin graphic t-shirt. The slashes on the denim afforded him glimpses of Baekhyun’s pale thighs so what’s not to like?

“A man can change his mind.”

“Then,” Baekhyun pauses when Chanyeol’s hands travel under his shirt, touching his waist teasingly, “should we stop this now?”

“Yes, I think. Your shift will start soon.” Chanyeol tries to straighten up but Baekhyun stays him.

“No, this. Us.” Baekhyun draws tiny circles on Chanyeol’s chest with a slim finger, eyes downcast. “The sooner we stop this… the smaller heartache I have to deal with when it’s over.”

Chanyeol doesn’t like that at all. “Why do you think we’ll be over?”

“Because you’ll change your mind. I’m used to being rejected. I know how these things work.”

_Was that why your chin was up that first day even before I can say a word?_

“It won’t feel nice but I can manage.” Baekhyun shrugs.

Chanyeol gathers Baekhyun closer, framing his face between his palms. And then he kisses that maddeningly stubborn chin of his. “Don’t hold your breath.”

 

 

 

 

 

_04/XX/2016_

_Is it too much if I buy him flowers?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day of Byun Baekhyun’s final evaluation finally arrives. Everyone inside Viva Polo was excited and enthusiastically cheering for Baekhyun.

The server has been receiving encouraging pats on the head and reassuring squeezes from the staff, including a tight bear hug from Jongin, much to Chanyeol’s dismay. A stolen kiss from Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s way to the comfort room quickly remedies that, though.

Mrs. Park arrives during Viva Polo’s busiest hour. The place was full of customers—families, friends, couples, and the occasional singles—the perfect time to observe and rate Byun Baekhyun’s work. Chanyeol stays by the bar, watching his mother watch Baekhyun from her corner table. He is still confident Baekhyun will pass but that doesn’t calm his nerves. He has a feeling he’s more nervous than Baekhyun is.

Chanyeol’s mother puts her pen down just after the evening rush ends. She calls Minseok to collect the sheets of paper on the table. Chanyeol hastily goes to her, helping her stand up. One look at her son’s face gets Mrs. Park chuckling.

“He did well.” Mrs. Park pats Chanyeol’s arm. “You did well, too. You can stay away from me now, Chanyeol. The age of forty-seven is far from wheelchair country.”

“I know. Didn’t I say you’ll live forever?” Chanyeol says fondly. “Good evening, mother. See you later.”

His mother clucks her tongue then makes her way towards Jongdae, pinching his cheeks and treating him like the favorite pet he was. Chanyeol takes his chance to talk to Baekhyun.

“During your break, come to my office for a bit.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up at him, eyes curious, but he still nods. “Okay.”

He leans against the back of his office chair, all the tension of the day draining out his body.

He’s done. His work in Viva Polo is done. He can now concentrate on his cafe and maybe, _just maybe_ , tell the world that he and Baekhyun are together. No more sneaking around and stopping himself from openly showing his affection.

Chanyeol will no longer be Baekhyun’s boss. He can just be his boyfriend. He wants to laugh. Look at what they’ve become in six weeks. He can’t wait to see what more is there for the two of them.

The door to his office opens but instead of Baekhyun, it’s Mrs. Park entering the room, pink clutch bag in her hand.

“I thought you were going home,” Chanyeol says.

“I am. I just had Jongdae get me some of Joo-yun’s  _cannoli_  for your father.” Then she jumps to a totally different topic and says, “I like Baekhyun.”

She doesn’t say anything else but Chanyeol knows she’s asking something of him. Dare he say it?

“I  _like_  Baekhyun, too.”

“I see.” Mrs. Park walks over and kisses Chanyeol on the forehead. “Anyway, you win. You tamed  Byun Baekhyun. He passed so our deal is on. You get sole ownership of that coffee shop of yours and full funding with measly 0.5% interest. I am such a good mother, am I not?”

“You are. The best there is.”

Mrs. Park giggles and waves goodbye. Chanyeol looks at the clock on the wall, pondering on what’s taking Baekhyun so long to get there. He probably got tied with work. Chanyeol uses the time to get some papers done.

When the clock strikes eleven, Chanyeol stretches in his chair and goes out of his office. He became too occupied that he didn’t notice the late hour. Baekhyun’s nowhere to be found, though, so Chanyeol taps Minseok to ask him.

“Oh, I thought he already told you. Baekhyun asked to go home early. He said he’s not feeling well.”

Chanyeol immediately goes back to his room to call Baekhyun. The other man doesn’t pick up. He frowns. Why didn’t Baekhyun tell him? He wants to go see his boyfriend and check up on him. But what if he’s already resting? He doesn’t want to disturb him.

He’ll call him again tomorrow, he tells himself. Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun will be feeling well by then. They still need to celebrate.

 

 

 

 

 

_05/XX/2016_

_I just realized I told my mother I like Baekhyun when I haven’t even told him that yet. Good job._

_I’ll tell him tomorrow._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow doesn’t come fast enough. Chanyeol needn’t report to Viva Polo anymore but he’s there at three in the afternoon, waiting to see Baekhyun.

_He’s late_ , he thinks, looking at his wristwatch when a half hour rolls along. By 4pm, he’s calling Baekhyun’s number. All the calls go to voicemail and Chanyeol feels genuinely worried. No one knew where the young server was. Minseok didn’t receive any messages, either.

Chanyeol’s on his way out to go to Baekhyun’s apartment when his boyfriend comes in from the restaurant entrance. He’s in his usual street clothes, ripped jeans, white and blue baseball jacket, and… ultra bright, red hair.

Mrs. Park’s foundling struts towards Chanyeol and hands him an envelope. Chanyeol, still in shock over Baekhyun’s appearance, looks down at the letter blankly.

“What is this?”

“My resignation,” Baekhyun answers.

“I don’t understand…”

Baekhyun smirks. “Mr. Park, you’re not dumb. It means I quit.”

_Quitting?_

“Let’s go talk in my office,” Chanyeol says rigidly.

“You’re no longer my boss. I don’t think I need to.” Baekhyun replies. That stubborn chin is tilted up again.

Trouble.

“I haven’t accepted this yet. Come.”

Chanyeol doesn’t let Baekhyun say more. In front of the staff, he takes hold of his boyfriend’s hand and pulls him towards his office.

In the privacy of the room, Chanyeol quickly draws Baekhyun against his chest and hugs him tight. “I was worried. You were late and I couldn’t contact you.”

Baekhyun stays impassive in his arms. “My hairdresser had a hard time bleaching my hair.”

Chanyeol pulls back, brows meeting. “What’s wrong?”

The smaller man brushes Chanyeol’s hands off him completely. “Nothing. I thought I’d just mail my resignation but I wanted to congratulate you personally.”

“For what?”

“I passed, didn’t I? Congrats on your new mommy-funded café.” Baekhyun lets out a fake laugh. “Mrs. Park got me nice and good.”

“Who told you that?” No one knows about the deal except him and his mother.

“You told me to meet you in your office last night. Too bad Mrs. Park left the door open  for me.”

Chanyeol winces. “Baekhyun, you didn’t hear the whole thing. I swear—”

“Oh? I think I’ve heard enough,” Baekhyun cuts in. “I really should congratulate your mother for her duplicity, too.”

“That’s not nice,” Chanyeol says.

“And what you did to me was? Was it nice when you played me?” Baekhyun crosses his arms and hugs himself. “I was surprised… you suddenly stopped nagging at me. After my bad behavior, you still weren’t giving up. Of course, who would with stakes like that?”

“You’re wrong. I didn’t do it for my mother’s deal.” Chanyeol can feel himself panicking because Baekhyun is stepping further and further away from him. “I stopped fighting because I was thinking of a way—”

“‘To tame Byun Baekhyun.’ Wasn’t that what Mrs. Park said?” Baekhyun runs his hand through his red hair in frustration. “I fucking bared my soul to you. It wasn’t much but that’s what I had. I knew I should have left here a long time ago. But you told me to stay. You were an asshole but you told me not to leave… and then you kissed me and I couldn’t seem to walk away.”

“Baekhyun, listen to me.” Baekhyun’s breaking in front of him and Chanyeol feels guilty because he did this. “Just listen to me first.”

“What makes you think I’ll stand here and let you make a fool out of me again?”

Baekhyun hurriedly turns away and opens the door. Though he pauses on his way out and proceeds to stomp on Chanyeol’s heart.

“I think it’s really funny how I tried so hard… I didn’t know how to act around you and I kept on wondering and wondering about the wrong things.” The smaller man angrily wipes at his eyes. “Instead of how to do my job, I wondered how someone like you can fall for someone like me.”

Then Baekhyun’s gone.

 

 

 

 

 

_05/XX/2016_

_Stupid, stop trying not to cry and go after him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Going after Byun Baekhyun didn’t prove to be easy. For three days, Chanyeol has been going alternately to work and Baekhyun’s apartment. He has not been able to catch the other guy at home that he’s starting to believe he already moved out. Baekhyun doesn’t answer Chanyeol’s calls, too.

Today, Chanyeol’s luck turns when he happens upon Baekhyun’s neighbor. “Excuse me sir,” he calls out. “Do you happen to know where the guy who lives here is?”

The old man looks him up and down suspiciously. “Yeah and you are?”

“I’m Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol hands him his calling card. “I’m his boyfriend.”

That isn’t a stretch. As far as Chanyeol’s concerned, Baekhyun’s still his.

“But you don’t know where he is?”

“We had… a disagreement,” Chanyeol’s forced to say.

“Ah,” the man nods. “I thought he looked upset. Well, he asked my wife and me to look after his place for a few days. He’s staying at his mom’s.”

_Shit._

“Do you know exactly when he’ll be back?”

“He didn’t say,” the man answers. “I don’t think he’ll stay there for too long, though. His kid’s with us.”

“His kid?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun has a child?

The old guy opens the door to his apartment and Chanyeol hears a dog barking. “Mong-ryongie. That’s him.”

He recalls Baekhyun’s reply to his rain check when he first took him home.

“ _I think that’s actually a good thing._ ”

Baekhyun found out about his allergy and changed his mind about inviting Chanyeol over. Also, Baekhyun has a ‘son’ and Chanyeol doesn’t know about it. There are still a lot of things he doesn’t know about Byun Baekhyun so he needs to find him. How else can he ask all of those things and find out what makes him happy?

Chanyeol thanks the old man and blindly walks towards the stairs. He doesn’t take the elevators when he goes there. Because Baekhyun said to climb up those steps is to prove how serious Chanyeol is about them.

He’s plenty serious.

 

 

 

 

 

_05/XX/2016_

_How do I get rid of my allergies?  
I hope Mong-ryong likes me._

_Come back to me soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun.”

It’s probably a bad idea to make his presence known when Baekhyun’s still inside the elevator carriage. Upon seeing Chanyeol, the redhead pushes on the elevator buttons immediately. Chanyeol has to sprint and sacrifice his right hand to stop the elevator doors from closing.

“Go away, Mr. Park.”

“It’s Chanyeol,” Chanyeol insists. “We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Correctly sensing that the taller guy won’t budge any time soon, Baekhyun comes out and walks past Chanyeol, ignoring him on his way to his apartment.

“Okay, then don’t talk. Just listen to me.” Chanyeol trails behind the smaller man. Missing him for days, to have Baekhyun within arm’s reach this morning makes him incredibly happy. He wants to snatch him into his arms but he knows he has to do this slowly or Baekhyun will bolt.

“I have no interest in listening to you and your lies. Haven’t I already made myself clear last time?”

Baekhyun looks beautiful. Even with his travel worn clothes, the dark bags under his eyes and the angry flush of his face.

“Five minutes. Just give me that and I promise, if you still think… I’ll leave you alone for real.” It’s a risk Chanyeol’s willing to take.

Baekhyun’s hand pauses on the locks. “If you come in, you’ll die.”

“I took meds.” The shorter male glances at him in surprise. “Your neighbor told me about your kid.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and sighs. “I don’t know why I’m doing this,” he mutters.

When the door opens, he goes in and leaves it open for Chanyeol. The place was small and can easily fit inside Chanyeol’s room. But it was tidy. One wall is adorned by snapshots of Baekhyun, his family and Baekhyun’s puppy while the others are bare. There’s a tiny kitchen and a tinier bathroom. A divider separates the dining area from Baekhyun’s bed. There’s a TV, a dvd player, and some knick knacks on a shelf.

Baekhyun throws his backpack on the bed and motions for Chanyeol to sit across the tiny dining table from him.

“Well?”

“The truth is,” Chanyeol begins. “I thought you were a hooligan out to pilfer money out of my mother.”

“I already know that,” Baekhyun says, sounding bored with him.

“But you didn’t know the… the  _agony_  I went through because there I was, hating you but wanting to _bite_  you, too.” Chanyeol runs his hand down his face, chagrined at how poorly he’s explaining this. “I had a deal with my mother. You heard it straight from her. But she did it because she liked you and wanted to hire you. She told me I can also use a lesson in handling people. But it was never ever in my plan to make you fall for me so I can tame you.”

Baekhyun’s lips tighten into a straight line and he stays quiet. Chanyeol can’t read what he’s thinking and it worries him.

“Falling for you was never in my plan, too. But look what happened. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. My head’s always a mess. Everyday, I felt unsettled and disoriented and I felt the world was against me. I couldn’t breathe. And then I kissed you.” Chanyeol stands up and turns away, feeling mortified at what he’s about to say. “I was so jealous of Jongin.”

“That’s impossible.”

“How wouldn’t I be? He could talk to you, play around with you, touch you… when all I could do was watch you from afar like a tragic hero in some sordid melodrama.”

“Jongin is a very good friend,” Baekhyun says. His face is still blank but Chanyeol can see the telltale fisting of his small hands.

“That’s good because you already have a boyfriend.”

“Says who?” Baekhyun challenges.

“Says me.”

“You’re delusional.”

Chanyeol so wants to carry Baekhyun to his bed and prove just who he belongs to but he knows it won’t work. Baekhyun appears to have completely lost his faith in him. His five minutes’ almost up and he has no ammunition left. Except for one. He just has to try, one last time.

“I’ve known you for less than two months and I’m already so crazy about you. Did you know that my biggest struggle lately was how to stop staring? How do I not touch?” Chanyeol takes out his leather planner from his back pocket and places it on top of the table. “I noticed I was writing so much about this wildly attractive boy that there’s barely room for another.”

Baekhyun looks at the planner and then up at Chanyeol. “What is it?”

“My soul for you to see.”

Chanyeol leans down and kisses the top of Baekhyun’s red hair, unconsciously memorizing what the soft strands feel like against his lips. He straightens and, honoring his word, Chanyeol walks out the door and closes it gently behind him.

With heavy steps, he goes down the stairs, thinking this will be the last time he comes here so he might as well take his time. Now he just has to figure out how to dissuade himself from coming back tomorrow or the day after.

_Bye, stairs_.

Chanyeol was about to take the last step when he sees Baekhyun running past him towards the building entrance. Was there an emergency? He quickens his pace and he exits the building, running after Baekhyun.

He finds him several feet away, searching down the street for something. Chanyeol can’t see his face but what he does see is his planner on Baekhyun’s right hand.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun almost jumps then he glares at Chanyeol, the expression as intense as his flame-colored head. “I thought… where did you come from?”

“I used the stairs.”

“Why?” Baekhyun says, sounding like he wants to cry.

Chanyeol comes closer and stops to stand in front of Baekhyun. “You know why,” he answers solemnly.

Then he feels two thin arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him towards the smaller man’s body. Chanyeol hugs him back without hesitation and when Baekhyun kisses the side of his neck it feels like heaven.

“You win,” Baekhyun whispers. “I don’t know how you did it but you win.”

“Does it only have to be me?” Chanyeol says against his ear. “Can we not both win?”

Baekhyun leans up and Chanyeol accepts the kiss he gives him readily, wholeheartedly, slanting his mouth so it can go deeper. He misses this, the feel of Baekhyun against his body and he doesn’t want to be without it again.

“Fine. But I swear to god, Chanyeol,” Chanyeol loves hearing Baekhyun saying his name, he doesn’t even mind that he’s being cursed at, “if you break my heart, I’ll let my son loose on you. He has these really big and sharp teeth—”

“Shhh, come to think of it Mong-ryong wins, too. He gets another daddy.”

Chanyeol receives a weak punch to the gut. “Don’t hold your breath.”

He laughs, overwhelmed with relief.  And with love.

 

 

 

 

 

_05/XX/2016_

_I know I let another person read you today.  
But it’s all right. He already owns all of me anyway._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Gosh, Chanyeol I’m not sure how you even graduated. You suck at Math,” Baekhyun complains. He’s sitting on Chanyeol’s bedroom floor, tucked securely between Chanyeol’s bent legs, poring over his homework.

Chanyeol likes the arrangement because Baekhyun’s within reach and he can touch him any time. Unfortunately, his stomach is within the smaller guy’s sharp elbow and the little hellion doesn’t think twice reminding him of it if his touches become quite naughty.

His boyfriend should really be more understanding. Lord knows, finding time to spend together is getting more difficult now. Baekhyun’s doing part time in Viva Polo and going to night classes while Chanyeol’s busy with the coffee shop he’s opening soon.

  
The situation’s admittedly precarious. They’ve only been together for four months—six months since they met—and their relationship’s by no means perfect. The good thing is both of them are stubborn and rather than fight each other over their differences, they fight all the differences away to make it work.

Chanyeol still needs to learn a million things about Baekhyun but so far he loves all the things he has discovered. He hopes his boyfriend feels the same.

“That won’t be due soon, right?” Chanyeol whines. “I’m lonely.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but he puts his book down, nonetheless. He centers all his attention at Chanyeol, sandwiching the taller man’s face in between his palms. “You are such a big baby. Mong-ryongie is more mature than you.”

“I won’t agree until  _our_  son stops rolling over and stops making googly eyes at me so I’ll scratch his tummy.”

“You’re no better,” Baekhyun complains but he still kisses Chanyeol loudly on the mouth before he wiggles his way further into his lap.

Chanyeol sighs deeply in absolute contentment.

“It’s true what I always say,” Chanyeol murmurs, running his hand tenderly through Baekhyun’s dark brown hair.

“Which one?”

“I love you so much.”

Baekhyun freezes. “You’ve never… You never told me that before.”

_He hasn’t!?_

“In my head,” Chanyeol says seriously. “I’ve always said it in my head.”

 

 

 

 

 

_07/XX/2016_

_Tell Baekhyun I love him every chance I get until he forgives me for not saying it sooner. And he says it back to me again. x.x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/44748.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
